X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: The Wolverine
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE The Wolverine was directed by James Mangold and stars Hugh Jackman who reprised as Wolverine. The film takes place after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand. It was released on July 26, 2013. TRAILER PLOT by X-Men Movies Wiki Logan retreats to Canada in the wilderness after the death of Jean Grey. He is tormented by the Nagasaki bombing in 1945 whom he saves the life of Yashida and Jean Grey, the women he loves who he was forced to kill. After getting into a fight with men at a bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to see the older man who Wolverine saved, Yashida. Wolverine meets Yashida who is wanting to return the favor and take his immortality away from him and give it to himself who is dying of cancer. Wolverine refuses and meets Shingen Yashida and Mariko Yashida who he saved the life of after an attempt of suicide. That night when Logan dreamed of Jean, Viper injected a robotic parasite into him body affecting his healing ability. The next morning, Logan attends the funeral of Yashida where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada who is a skilled archer and former love interest of Mariko who still loves her. While in battle, Logan gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. Getting Mariko to safety, Logan follows Mariko onto a bullet train where he encounters Yakuza assassins and kills them before they go to hide in a local motel. Logan stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps and passes out from injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. Logan awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandson to stitch him up who is a veterinarian. Viper and Harada meet and after demonstrating her powers in him, he is told to find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house down south and as they start to fall for each other, Logan reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand not beating. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who is revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori who reveals that Shingen has hired the kidnapping. Mariko is taken to her father Shingen at Yashida Corporation's headquarters and reveals that her grandfather Yashida, had left her the empire and prepares to kill her. Kenuichio comes to save her with a Black Ninja clan and Viper who poisons Shingen. They then take Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Corporation where Wolverine finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one of Yashida's. He then starts to extract it where Shingen enters with Yukio defending Logan. Logan dies in the process but has his healing ability back and revives killing Shingen. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko where Logan is attacked by Harada and the ninja clan. Logan is then placed in a machine created by Viper where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and reveals her associate, the Silver Samurai who has an adamantium sword who can charge it up to increase the cutting power with is able to cut through Wolverine's claws. Mariko talks to Harada and escapes. She manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada sees the error of his ways and helps Wolverine and Yukio, but is killed by the Silver Samurai. Yukio arrives and kills Viper by hanging her while Logan fights the Silver Samurai who cuts his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality revealing it to be Yashida. Mariko then stabs him as Wolverine's bone claws start to grow back. Yashida takes a final stab from Wolverine and falls to his death. After passing out, Logan has one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death.Mariko becomes the CEO of Yashida Corporation and says goodbye to Wolverine, hoping to see him again. Wolverine gets on the plane with Yukio who reminds him that she is his bodyguard and they depart. In the post-credits scene. Wolverine is at an airport where he sees Trask Industries advertised on the T.V. for their advances in the field of robotics and is confronted by Magneto who's powers are back and reveals that a new enemy threatens to exterminate the mutant population. While Logan questions why he should trust him, Professor X comes in to reassure him. Logan questions how Xavier is alive, and Xavier reminds him that he is not the only one with gifts. Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:X4 Cinematic Universe Category:Wolverine Category:Mariko Category:Yukio Category:Viper Category:Kenuichio Harada Category:Yashida Category:Norubo Mori Category:Jean Grey Category:Professor X Category:Magneto Category:Silver Samurai